


do you beelieve in love

by namjoonslube



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, FUCK, Magical Realism, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Poetic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and my honour, i hat e this so much, i lost ebg, i sure need that guy, jesus christ - Freeform, smut somewhere in between, trump fucking a bee and what are you up to?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonslube/pseuds/namjoonslube
Summary: kill me





	

He met him on a cold winter day, but with Barry, it felt like spring blooming again.

It was a cold January night, the chilly air making Donald shiver as he made his way from Trump Tower back to his Manhattan loft, dreading the weather, New York and his life. Nothing made sense anymore - Melania refused to have sex with him, his children rebelled against him, influenced by the liberal wave of doom and he went bankrupt the third time this year. Suddenly he heard a buzzing next to him.

“What could that be?” Donald thought to himself, looking around him.

“Bzz, bzz,” the buzzing buzzed.

Donald caught a glimpse of a tiny bee, rested upon his shoulder.

“Who are you?” asked Trump.

“I’m your soulmate,” said the bee. Trump’s eyes went wide open.

“Soulmate?” he asked.

“Look at your arm,” said the bee. “And look at my wings. It’s destiny.”

*  
The words _Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz_ marked Donald’s forearm, something he’d never expect to happen. He thought his chances of finding a soulmate were long gone…eighty sth (idk how old Trump is but he’s probably very old anyways) years old, a pointless life lived in cruelty and hatred and suddenly, the light came.

“What is your name?” he asked the bee, tracing his tattoo.

“Barry Bee Benson,” his soulmate replied.

His life finally made sense.

*   
Donald observed the bee sleeping next to him the next morning. No way in hell was he going to go to work today, he was going to stay with Barry, spend the rest of his life with him. His own words, tattooed on the bee’s wings were undying proof of their love.,

“I love you, Barry,” he whispered. “I love you.”

*  
“Trump-senpai, I’m a beergin,” Barry told him.

“It’s okay, honey, I’ll teach you all you need to know.”

“O-oppa, I want to make you f-feel…g-good,” Barry clos ed his eyes and moaned as Trump planted hot kisses on his neck. (Real talk tho, do bees have necks?)

“You do, beeby, I love you. Do you love your Oppa Chan too?”

“I love you, Daddy Donald,” Barry moaned.

“Where do you want me to touch you?”

“Everywhere, I want your dick, please Daddy.”  
“You’re such a little slut. Daddy’s little slut. I love you so much baby bee.”

“Se-senpai chan, I’m coming,” Barry shrieked.

“Me too, love,” Trump huffed.

*  
“I knew we were meant to be soulmates,” Barry told him. “Your toupee was yellow and your suit was black…you were like a bee.”

“I love you, Barry,” Trump said, tears in his eyes. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, Donald.”

**Author's Note:**

> my career as a writer has ended // [twitter](https://twitter.com/cloudyguk)


End file.
